What were his intentions
by christophercr72005
Summary: Story by Christopher


Hi my name is Tom, I am 22 years old I work at a gas station in New York. My house is quite far from the gas station. So nowadays I usually get night shifts. I always have a partner with me his name is Sam. He had phoned me and told me that he would not be coming today to work because he was going to attend a wedding in Manhattan and would coming next morning. So as I was doing my duty it was around 11.25pm. It was very dark and cold so I always stay inside the office. So while I was on my phone playing Pubg, I noticed something moving in the dark, so I just thought it would be a car passing by on the road. So while playing Pubg I again noticed something in the dark moving. I was a bit nervous this time so I went to check the place with my torch. I found a car in a running position but still. I went over there and said hello, is anyone there, no reply I asked again and this time I got a reply but in a deep voice "yes my car has been broken down can you help me". I was so scared that I thought to myself that if his car was still running, then why did he say my car was broken down? In a proper manner I told him Sir your car is working and its not broken down. So I don't look scared front of him. He said come over here I want to show you something. I was so scared that I told him in a shaky voice that my office door is open and I want to close it. He said are you sure you need to close or rather stay here. I got chills by mine spine when I saw a muscular man maybe 30 or 32 years old standing with a gun near the door starring at me. So I told him whats your name and why are you doing this to me, why are you not showing your face to me. He said ahh I'm to shy to show you my face can you come over here. I got some strength in me and went over there and I was in shock to see that it was just a phone laying on the ground with the speaker option. It was so clear that it was sounding like a real person talking. than I just realised that the man was he still waiting there? Yes he was but looking at the dark and waving at someone. He did not notice me, so I told on the phone that if you dont go then I will call the police. As I saw the man near the door he looked at me and pointed the gun at me. I got so scared that I hid behind the tall trees in the dark thinking of something. Then I just remembered that my phone was in the office so how will I call the police. Now the man who was standing near the door has started to look for me. He came front of me so many times but did not notice me because of the dark, not even the moonlight could reach down here. Then I heard him talking in the phone to someone maybe the person he was waving to, then In a deep voice he told "where are you boy". I was so scared that I thought of running to my house straight, but it would take 30 minutes and I did not know the time also. Then suddenly I felt breathing behind me and someone caught my right shoulder from behind but I kicked that person so hard on his legs that he fell down and I ran away. And you'll should know that I have asthma attacks now and then. So while running I heard footsteps behind me they were so loud that I thought they could catch me anytime. So while I was running I couldn't catch my breath I got asthma attack I said shit not now, I then ran with all my energy and when those people were not there behind me I hid somewhere near the dark waiting for something to happen I couldn't talk and my breath was less that I passed out over there in the dark. I got up in my house wondering what had happened? Then I ran to my parents and asked them what happened last night. They said while you passed out we came to search you while it was 1am and you weren't home yet. So while I reached at your place I seen a car parked out and while I was going Inside the office to call you no one was there, everything was messed up. I kept screaming your name several times I got no response then I seen your phone I got very scared so I went to search you outside and then I came across two mens with guns taking out something then suddenly your father came from behind with a riffle. These people were still removing something in the dark and then we seen your face. Your father was so angry that he went sprinting towards them with the riffle up in his hands aming at them. One fellow said oh shit run they both ran away from there. Then your father called me and we both picked you up and brought you home and slept with you the whole night

I was so terrified that I was wondering if my parent's did not come then what they would have done to me. What was his intention..


End file.
